freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-173.209.211.195-20141210223441
I have a theory about the WHOLE GAME ITSELF!!! So, without further ado, let's talk about stuff I believe that phone guy tricked Mike into believing that the animatronics stuff you into a suit, and that the pizzeria was haunted. Here is how I think he did it: He Step 1: Phone guy,of course, said that the animatronics would forcibly shove you in a suit, and told you about the bite of 87(which I think is a lie, because he sounded like it just came on the top of his head at the last moment) Step 2: Phone Guy put up that news article about the missing children incident, which I also think he made up, typed on his computer, printed, and hung on the wall to increase the chances of Mike thinking the place is haunted. Step 3: Phone Guy, of course, faked his death on night 4. He could have just made these sounds on a recorder then played them while on the phone. He also could've recorded him saying that line from biography of a yogic (I think that's what it's called) and added some distortion and played it backward(and some screams) So, why is phone guy doing this? To put Freddy Fazbears entertainment out of business. Well, how do you explain the jump scares from the animatronics? It's a hallucination. When they get into the office, (since Mike is obviously out of his mind paranoid) he hallucinates the animatronics up in his face. (He also imagines the screaming too) Haha, but how does that explain Mike in the suit in the game over screen? At the end of each night, phone guy goes to Mike's office and checks on Mike. If he finds him passed out, dead or what ever, he go and stick him in a suit so that soccer moms and other people would think that the animatronics are malfunctioning, and dangerous. Since the company obviously does not have enough money to replace the animatronics, they would go bankrupt without the robots, and that was the main attraction, they would go bankrupt. Phone guy is actually from a different company and they were way less popular than Freddys (kinda like the chum bucket and the krusty krab from spongebob) Assuming Mike survived all the nights, he would be traumatized, of course. FNAF 2 might actually be a recurring dream about Freddys. Now we're starting to get into feelings and the human brain and stuff. Mike created this new freddys in his mind, which is why way more spooky stuff happens in the second fnaf. He thought of a more cheerful version of the animatronics, so he could get over them, except for foxy (or the mangle) This represents that foxy was his least favorite, always running up on Mike when he least expected it. He tries to think of Mangle nicer, but it ALWAYS TURNS OUT AS A BIG MESS. The newer Bonnie changed the most, looking very cute n' cuddly. This represents that Bonnie was his favorite. He would ALWAYS THINK OF HIM WHEN HE WAS BLUE(get it? Cause Bonnie is blue? Ok...) Nothing really changed with Freddy, though. This represents that Mike's feelings toward Freddy were neutral. Chica, on the other hand, I'm not gonna lie, looks kinda hot. This just means that Mike knew she was female, so he thought in his dreams he would make her look more feminine. But the old animatronics still linger in the back if his head, which is represented by the parts and service room or whatever it's called. This explains why they only move on the 3rd night (or for me when I play the game anyway!)because Mike was successful in not thinking of them for a while. BB represents Mike having kids. Lets admit it,I think little kids are annoying. This is why he disables your light and camera, his kids distract him from doing other stuff. The puppet represents him having a girlfriend(or wife). If you don't do stuff for her like painting and buying her things, she gets pissed. If you don't keep the music bow wound up, the puppet gets missed. Well, be sure to share your thoughts on my little theory;) and of course, tell me what's wrong with it. Bye. Thst is all.